


Hot Toddy

by yiduwandering



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Yamato cried and I like it, 千叶大猪蹄子！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: 亲亲抱抱喝喝酒（不是





	Hot Toddy

这是一年里人们最心浮气躁的几天。圣诞节过了，新年伸手就能碰到，你得采购、打扫、收尾工作、规划假期，一边满心期待，一边又知道这个1月1日和你曾经历过的成千上万的日子并无不同。

对于乐来说，情况又不一样。所有人都瘫在暖桌里看电视的时候，他是被人看的那个。这两周他跟TRIGGER的两个成员忙得脚不沾地，各种活动、节目、摄影，还有跨年夜的重头戏Black or White，姉鹭捧着日程本笑得心满意足，说你们再加把劲，明年就能拿回冠名节目了。好在他们的经纪人还算有点人性，今天难得放他们回去睡个囫囵觉。乐把外套和鞋子胡乱一丢，扑到沙发上，长舒了一口气。理智告诉他在这儿睡着绝对会浑身酸痛，但里间的床对现在的他来说远得像在另一个星系。

朦胧的睡意中，乐听见门打开的声音。难道刚刚没关上门？他艰难地抬起眼皮，一个裹着黑色大衣的男人站在玄关，是他男朋友。

男朋友。这个词在乐的脑子里滚了一圈，让他清醒了些。他坐起来，蹬掉胡乱披上的毯子——室温已经上来了——“你怎么来了？”

圣诞节前夜的前夜，乐在家里支起晃眼的圣诞树，把日历多撕了一页，拉着男朋友要在槲寄生下接吻。对方掏出手机确认了日期，看他的眼神像在看傻子。圣诞约会？身为偶像还能约会你就谢天谢地吧。这是他团里那个集天使与恶魔于一体的center的原话。乐抱着胳膊，模仿天的表情和语气，总算把他男朋友逗笑了。

“倒是你怎么在这儿？”二阶堂大和摘下氤满白雾的眼镜擦着，“我以为你应该像昨天在rc上跟我抱怨的一样，吃睡全在保姆车上解决。”

“姉鹭大人开恩——你呢？”对手团的leader，按说行程应该跟自己排得差不多满。“哥哥今晚休息。”说话间大和已经重新戴上眼镜，在沙发旁盘腿坐下，扯了个国王布丁的抱枕抱着。乐拍拍自己旁边的空位，大和把脸埋在布丁的脑袋上，没有任何反应。

“喂，怎么了？”他用脚尖踢踢大和的胳膊，被一把抓住脚腕。这人手劲很大，不是乐自己那种在舞蹈室和健身房练出来的，而是到处打工积累下来的一身力气，乐夸张地叫起来，换来一个“得了吧别装了”的眼神。他的刘海好像湿了，乱七八糟地糊在额头上，眼角和脸颊都泛着红色。“你怎么了？”乐又问了一遍。

他们认识的头一年，乐根本撬不开那张嘴；后来他得把人堵在没人的地方，摆出不说就别想走的表情，才能问出些半真半假的话；现在他只要问两次，最多三次，大和就会乖乖开口，因为他知道乐不会被他糊弄过去。

“我去见我爸了。”大和把脸埋回抱枕里，闷闷地说。

“哦。”乐从沙发上滑下去，跟他并排坐在地毯上。他伸手理了理大和的头发，果然带着湿意。“外面下雪了。”大和说道，“我从宿舍走过来的。”

“像个失意大叔一样，一手一罐啤酒，在大街上边走边喝？”

“你知道得可真清楚。”

大和是喝酒上脸的那种人，应该说酒精代谢能力比较差吧，但多年锻炼下来酒量却很好。乐拧了一把他发红发烫的脸颊，知道劝他也没什么用。“你那个混帐老爸怎么着你了？”他问。

大和露出一个古怪的表情：“他道歉了。”

已经堵在乐的喉咙口的安慰的话突然碎成了片，他发愣的时候，大和又说：“背叛妻子，和情人生下我，隐瞒我，逃避我，这些事情，他全都低头道歉了。”

乐一直想象不出那个我行我素的千叶志津雄低头的样子，不过这总归是件好事。大和给他演技特训时总是举志津雄的例子——这老头是从前、现在乃至以后很多年里每个年轻演员都要学习模仿一番的对象——他用吃了苦瓜一般的表情说出那个名字，却连台词都能一字不差地背下来。七濑陆在他说出真相那天说，大和哥一定很喜欢千叶先生，这句话乐一直记得，虽然当时的更多的原因是天好像被捅了一刀的表情。他想，大和有多喜欢千叶志津雄，应该就有多恨他。于是乐明朗地笑了起来，用力拍了两下身旁人的背：“那不是挺好的？”

大和也笑了，点点头：“嗯，挺好的。”乐觉得那个笑容惨淡得像被车轮碾过的积雪，但他不知道为什么。可他总有办法知道为什么。他爬起来，抓着大和的胳膊，把他也拉到沙发上，现在他们又贴在一起了，屁股底下坐着那条深绿色的法兰绒毯子。他从后面抱住大和，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，这家伙今天里面穿了件黑色的高领毛衣，活像去参加葬礼。

“他把我送到宿舍门口。准备开门时听到阿环在里面吵着要吃布丁，大家都在笑，我突然不想进去了。”大和说。乐捏捏他薄薄的耳垂，拇指顺着耳骨刮过。“然后我就出来了，在便利店买了两罐啤酒，那会儿才八点多，街上都是人，我没地方可去……也就你这里了。”

这公寓是乐自己找的，不大，胜在僻静又保密，适合金屋藏娇。他说这话的时候做好了迎面骨被皮鞋踹一脚的准备，但大和只是朝他伸出了手。“钥匙呢？”他问，“不给钥匙算什么金屋藏娇？”四只手一起对付那个小钥匙圈，大和捏着取下来的一把，笑得有点得意。他们俩都不常来，为了方便起见，乐大部分时间还是住在龙家里，大和一两周才来一次，跟乐上床，有时候再睡一觉。他们23号刚在里间那张床上搞了一次，那时候乐就觉得他不对劲，笑得很假，叫得也很假，但他没追问，以为大和是演性冷淡还没出戏。

“你早就跟他约好了？”乐问。“也就十几号的时候吧，他打电话跟我说新年之前见一面。”大和答道，“在他家里，他夫人不在，就我们两个。”“千叶夫人……”乐迟疑道，他记得最近听过关于她的新闻。大和扣住他想伸进衣服里面的手：“对，乳腺癌住院呢。那个人啊，八成是因为发现命运不给他面子了，才想见我的吧。他害怕了。”

乐跟着他一起苦笑。“你在气这个？”要乐说的话，大和跟他爸根本是一个模子刻出来的性格，遇见不知道该怎么办的事就逃跑，直到退无可退才肯狼狈地面对。

“……不是。我也不知道。你有酒吗？”

乐将目光从大和的后脑勺移到冰箱，又转到酒柜，然后他说：“没有，你可少喝点吧。”大和靠在他身上，狡黠地笑了：“别装了，我知道你有……我还不清楚吗，你这儿藏了不少好酒呢。”

好吧。乐认命地想。他算是爱好品酒的那类，而大和大部分时候都只想要酒精。他把毯子从屁股底下扯出来，遥控器也跟着滚到了地上，他干脆把电视也打开了。“等着。”大和用毯子把自己裹起来，看起来乖巧得要命，但乐知道根本不是那么一回事。

夜已经深了，电视里放着老电影。乐拿出两个方形的玻璃杯，威士忌来自北海道的余市，加上蜂蜜和热水，他又在最上层翻出好久没动过的肉桂条丢进去。做着这些时大和一声不响，乐突然意识到电视播的是千叶志津雄的代表作之一，影评家说那是个关于男人和回家的故事。他端着两杯酒快步回到沙发边，把一杯塞到大和手里。

“你真讲究。”大和说，“给我罐冰啤酒就行。”

他盯着屏幕，三十多岁的千叶志津雄侧对着镜头，握着半升的啤酒杯，说：“月亮可真好啊。”那个时候大和还没有出生，乐也是。这片子他只看过结尾，因为大和说他可以参考那一段的表演。他倒是读过剧情梗概和评论，为了在大和面前不显得太傻。

“大冬天喝点热的吧。”乐把自己摔回沙发上，“换个台？和泉兄那个综艺是不是今天播啊？”他用没端酒杯的手到处摸索着遥控器，被大和按住了。平底的玻璃杯在他的膝盖上摇摇晃晃，乐立刻挣开他的手，把那一杯hot toddy也牢牢抓住。“你不珍惜我调的酒，至少珍惜一下你自己挑的沙发套？”“啊，抱歉。”大和说，他的指尖冷得像冰。他从自己那头的靠垫底下掏出遥控器，按了静音。

“我在想我到底在生什么气，”他说，“按理说我不该生气的。”

“这有什么该不该的，生气就生气啊，你直接跟他说你生气了不就完了。”乐啜了一口酒，感觉蜂蜜放得太多了，甜味几乎盖掉了麦芽香气，这是他故意的。他把这杯塞到大和手里，自己拿起茶几上被他救下的那杯。大和疑惑地瞟了他一眼，没说话，杯中升起的热气给他的眼镜蒙上了白雾。乐朝他手中的杯子努努嘴，他端起来喝了一口。“太甜了吧。”

“这种酒就是这样啊，又甜又暖度数还不低，喝完直接睡觉。”乐面不改色地瞎说着，又像只树懒似的黏了上去，杯沿和大和的碰了碰。大和盯着摇荡的金黄色酒液，把杯子转了一个角度，含住乐碰过的地方，目光像能拉出丝来一般从眼镜后面飘过来。毯子盖在他两腿之间的布丁抱枕上，一角垂到了地面。他仰头，像喝啤酒那样吞下一大口，被浓度更高的酒精呛得表情有些扭曲，脸颊又染上了红色。

“八乙女，我们果然还是完全不同的人啊。”他说。

“废话，”乐望着电视里无声的画面，“你这种纠结的家伙世界上恐怕没有第二个。”

大和靠在他肩上，对着吊灯端详剩下的半杯酒。“但是你喜欢。”

这家伙脸皮变厚了——乐笑了，说：“对啊。”大和把酒饮尽，揪住他家居服的衣领吻上来，空杯子还是掉在了沙发上，孤零零的肉桂条滑出来，一路滚到地毯上，留下深色的酒渍。乐没空抱怨了，蜂蜜和酒精把他的神经熏得昏昏沉沉。他被大和压在沙发上，那家伙的下巴搁在他胸口，借着酒精傻乎乎地来回摇晃。乐把他的手从自己的身体下面拽出来，它们总算变得温热了。电影到了后半段，男主角在火车上流泪，那应该是号啕大哭，但却没有声音。他看着志津雄，大和看着他，直到长镜头结束，志津雄的表情重归平静，大和说：“我好像明白一点了。

“就好像在宿舍打UNO的时候，阿环手里攒了一堆+4甩给我，自己出完牌跑了一样。”乐支起脑袋看着他，捕捉不到他视线的焦点，“他轻松了，在那儿看热闹，我手里却又多了一把牌。”

乐还是不明白。大和轻笑了一声，继续说：“我爸就是这个做法吧，把牌都甩给我，自己赢了，良心过得去了……留下我一个人。他道歉了啊，特别诚恳，把十多年该说的话都说了，我还能怎么办呢？只能原谅他。”

“他道歉是一回事，你接受与否是另一回事吧？”乐皱着眉头说，“跟他直说你不能原谅，让他去苦恼怎么弥补不行吗。”

纤细但有些粗糙的手指划过乐胸口衣料的褶皱，大和抬起眼皮笑了：“八乙女，我啊，就是喜欢你这种理所当然的坦率，虽然偶尔你的光太刺眼了，会让我觉得……无处可逃。”

千叶志津雄饰演的男人乘上回家的列车，花田在铁轨两旁明亮地蔓延。那花朵格外明亮不是因为它的色彩，而是因为之前的影片中从未有过这样充满阳光的场景。如果大和觉得八乙女乐变得耀眼，那大概是因为，他退回了其他的光芒照射不到的角落里，愤懑地、不甘地、自毁地，把自己当作应当在影片的高潮被打败退场的恶人，注视着大团圆的主角们，注视着周遭阳光下的世界。

“别逃啊。”乐说，他真的无法理解为什么大和一直想逃。他和大和胸口贴着胸口躺在同一张沙发上，可是他们看到的世界也许截然不同。大和看不见成千上万的爱着他的人，他只看到带给他痛苦的事物，被它们纠缠，自己把自己逼到绝路。大和在他身上拱了拱，把脸埋到他的颈侧，闷闷地说：“不逃了。”

他抽噎起来，手揪着乐肩膀那块的衣服。他在哭什么呢，乐想着，摸着大和毛茸茸的后脑勺。“我爸说，他今晚能睡个好觉了……”大和说，“我也应该高高兴兴地回去宿舍，告诉大家我不再恨他了，我父亲的事也不再是隐患了，让我们手拉着手一起前进吧，那些不开心的事情永远留在这一年了……”

“但你没有原谅他啊！”乐对着天花板说。

他感到镜框硌着自己的肩膀，泪水渗进布料，把它变得温热潮湿。“你想想……他一个老头子哭着说后悔，根本就是威胁吧……”大和断断续续地说，“可是我等了这么久，等待他的道歉比道歉本身还要沉重了……”

他的声音嘶哑起来，乐把手指插进他的发间抚弄着。他不懂大和为什么执着于原谅与否，他到现在也没原谅甩了老妈的老爸，那又怎样？他们时不时吵架，甚至大打出手，但要说八乙女宗助不是个好父亲，或者他八乙女乐不是个好儿子，他都第一个不同意。

他边想边说，觉得隐约找到了大和纠结的点，又不确定那到底是什么。“你没有理由生他的气了，只能对自己生气。”乐说，“可你也知道，生自己的气不是什么好事……你知道，所以你更生自己的气了。”

大和抬起头来看他，镜片糊满了水雾。乐摘下他的眼镜，凑上去吻他的唇角。“我知道啊。”他低声说，伸出舌尖迎合着乐的吻。浸满了酒和泪水的粗糙的双唇，像某种动物覆着鳞片的皮肤。

“你没有错，你是唯一没错的人，你已经很努力了。”乐说。这些话他说过很多遍，他知道大和听了也不会相信，但他还是得说，就像大和还是要逼着自己原谅父亲一样。“你是我男朋友才这么觉得。”大和反驳道。乐拍拍他的后脑勺：“你去问你的成员，天和龙，还有千前辈和百前辈，甚至你爸，他们绝对都会这么说。”

“你们都不明白……”大和小声说，又觉得自己的说法没有说服力似的苦笑起来。乐用手掌盖住他的双眼，睫毛轻轻扫着他的掌心。

“你听好了，”他说，“你的敌人是看不见的。它是你的过去，你的自尊和自卑，你想要被爱又害怕被爱的心。其他人可能觉得那是臆想出来的，但对你来说那就是缠身的噩梦。我也不是很清楚你在和什么战斗，但我知道这场战斗对你意义重大。所以我会在你身边。”

滚烫的泪水落在他的手掌边缘，大和缩了缩脑袋，躲开他的手，一边胡乱擦着眼泪，一边从鼻子里喷出小小的气音，像不听话的马在赌气。乐还剩了半杯酒放在桌上，已经凉得差不多了，他伸长胳膊拿过杯子来，在大和头顶晃荡着。“好了，喝完去睡觉吧。”大和慢吞吞地爬起来，接过酒杯一饮而尽，稍微有点辣，他轻轻地抽着气，说：“其实你还是理解不了吧。”

“那和我爱你又有什么关系呢？”乐推着他的后背往卧室走，但是推不动，大和站在原地，双手捂住了脸：“下次说这种话能不能预警一下……哥哥心脏受不了了。”

乐大笑起来。“你明天几点有工作？我给纺发消息叫她来接你。”

“别，我自己说！”大和终于也笑了，“不然我回去就要被他们fooo了！”

“晚了，我已经说了。”乐关了手机，“好了好了睡吧。……等忙完这一阵，记得再过来过夜啊。”

回答他的是紧紧环住他的腰的手臂。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是给yomi老师的g文……我窗了。
> 
> 今天想起来，加个结尾发上来吧。
> 
> 其实是想写理解不了大和的乐乐，但是烂尾了。因为八乙女乐这个人对我来说就是一个谜，我完全理解不了这个人。他怎么那么好呢，好得我觉得就算是纸片人也过分了。唉。
> 
> 另一个想法是：痛苦不能被比较。《一次背叛》里有提到，三月觉得大和是自作自受，你看看环和壮五，哪个不比他惨，不都是温柔的好人。但那只是因为他没有和大和站在一起。不是说你承受了10点的苦难，就会有10点的痛苦，虽然很多人会想当然地这么觉得，因而漠视他人的痛苦。痛苦不被理解是很可怕的，在这样的声音中你会怀疑，你会反复思考自己的痛苦是不是正当的……所以说，等待道歉带来的痛苦会超过没有道歉这件事本身。
> 
> 对了，那部电影原型是《幸福的黄手帕》。hot toddy就是乐给大和调的酒，真的很适合冬天。


End file.
